


琉璃宴 Flamboyant Feast

by Anonymous



Series: 白泥赤印走风尘 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 试阅黑手党。兴趣卖淫。金毛真好。





	琉璃宴 Flamboyant Feast

_时间不逝，圆圈不圆。_

  
0.  
“卢奇亚诺？”  
“好了。”  
“腿再并拢一点，现在关上会夹到你。好的，好了。准备出发了，晚上玩的开心。”  
金发少年闭上了眼睛。

1\.   
少年西装笔挺，袖扣领巾精致得当，金发一背，年轻而老练的世家子弟模样。  
他审视着穿衣镜中的自己。光面中映照的人随意站着就让人不敢直视和调笑，眼底似笑非笑兼具锐利和柔和，新月一样光泽。  
他的同伴在他面前，稍微踮起一点脚帮他打领结。  
“好了。”同伴说，轻拍他的胸口。  
一个过于亲密的动作。  
少年满意地看着镜中的自己，和身边真丝衬衫随意扎在腰间的同伴。  
“我们出发吗？”他说。  
“听你的。”  
他点点头，同伴转身，从旁边的雕花长椅上捞起自己的外套。  
“等一下，Frenkie，你是不是忘了什么？”  
同伴顿了一下，又好笑又无奈地看着他，仿佛拿他没辙，但从善如流地再次走到为他打领结的那个位置，再一次轻轻垫脚。  
吻他。  
他的嘴唇因充血变得艳红。  
“Here comes the stain.”他的同伴放开他的嘴唇，平静地看着他，虹膜被昏黄灯光映成蓝灰的，“Can we go？”  
他满意。

2\.   
一个行李箱停在Ritz的顶楼套房之外。  
做工精致制式考究的手工行李箱。  
训练有序而沉默寡言的安保人员将套房门推开一个缝，两个人左右警戒，另两个人迅速地将箱子拉近室内。  
现在变成了套房的来宾面面相觑，凝视着这口箱子。  
黑手党顶级的声色享受：琉璃宴 Flamboyant Feast，仿佛一个神秘的天街妖怪祭典，由无名的代理人发送邀请函，天价，不知时间，不论身份，相关信息绝对保密。两年前黑街的情报贩子以创纪录的价格卖一条琉璃宴图像文件，后整个情报组织被血洗。再后来地下社会达成共识：黑暗中什么魑魅魍魉没有，享受就完了。  
在场地位最高的人向自己的保镖一点头，枪口的注目礼下，箱子被打开。  
没有机关。  
没有毒气。  
没有危险。  
只有一位天使。  
金发的天使，失去了神的恩宠跌落人间，安静地蜷缩，抱紧自己腿，过于突出的肩胛骨仿佛是翅膀被剜去时遗留的旧伤。  
美丽脆弱的东西令人怜惜。他被接到命令的保镖抱出了箱子，轻拿轻放到了床上。  
水晶灯一照，他浑身白得发光，似乎下一秒就要翩然返归主的身边。  
这怎么行呢。  
已经落入凡尘的神的造物怎么能还给上帝？  
这么美丽的东西，就算是切断他的四肢，铁链刺穿他的蝴蝶骨，也要将他留在人间。

3.  
少年走过庄园的明镜环廊。  
衣襟有暗花，袖扣是古董，实木鞋底踏在明镜一般的大理石上。  
他仿佛不是在走路，是一种幻想生物的形态展示。步距等长，每一块肌肉都精确地发力，如履云端。  
他走下雕花的楼梯，来到地下室，仿佛年轻的帝君降临，将要大赦天下。  
地下堡垒幽居的亡灵张着干涸血红的眼睛看着他。黑暗中的魔物。  
少年帝君降临深渊。  
暗室内灯光晦暗，他却仿佛恒星，皮肤和服帖背过的金发都会发光。  
他开始解开衣扣。  
动作很慢，每一步都是完整的，精确的，优雅的，气势逼人的。  
外套匍匐脚下。  
衬衫匍匐脚下。  
光面在扩大，他希腊雕塑般健壮的肌理显露出来。  
人类身体极致的美，上面蜿蜒着暗红色的荆棘。  
那是绳子。  
紧咬着他皮肤的绳子，大师级的绳艺。  
谁能想到王座之下是紧紧束缚的赤裸肉体？  
少年张开双臂。  
无数双手从黑暗中伸出来，贪婪地膜拜他的全身。

4.  
Vedran回到他们的顶楼公寓时，Frenkie正在做宵夜。  
“一起吗？”Frenkie冷淡地问，嗓音里一点抑扬顿挫都没有。  
两年前他不是这样的。两年前他是笑起来会让凯旋大道两侧的春花都失色的少年。  
“嗯。”Vedran点头。  
宵夜是这样的：被另两个人戏称为草和叶子的沙拉，鸡胸肉，白煮蛋，橄榄油，柠檬汁，蒸藜麦。  
要多健康有多健康。  
Vedran这些年戒了烟酒，不近声色，Frenkie这些年断了所有加工过的甜食和油脂，活成一个原始人。  
他们的生活都太消耗肉体折磨精神，活着每分每秒都痛苦，却要保持最佳状态应对一切，遂只能过成苦行，妄想这条歧途的尽头也有涅槃和救赎。

N.

“再这么由着他来，我就要死了。”他说得近乎平静，“我跟他，只能活一个，不然我们人生都完蛋。”  
“不是这样的。你看看我们。”  
“你们难道不是人生都完蛋的典型写照？”  
Vedran闭嘴。  
他无从反驳。就是这样的。  
咔嚓。少年给枪上了膛。  
那双手能将红色尼龙绳编织成意味深长的结。能探入人身体内部开发出湿润的感官。  
但它是拿枪和写字的。一直都是。  
  


 


End file.
